In Love with a Tsundere
by Shhabam
Summary: Maki has to interview a third year for school, unfortunately Nozomi and Eri are busy. This leaves the only other third year Maki knows, Nico.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know you liked me, Maki!" Nico said as she giggled and skipped slightly ahead, recognizing the path they were taking.

"I don't," Maki said as she blushed and glanced at her feet to avoid the teasing gaze of her older classmate, "Nozomi and Eri were busy."

"What about Honoka and the rest?" Nico playfully sang out as she turned around to face the now much more flustered Maki.

"They were busy too. You were my last choice, come on let's just get inside already."

Nico turned back around, surprised to see Maki's home. She stood dazed for a minute admiring the intricate garden and the sheer vastness of the mansion in front of her.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me with Literature?" Burst out Maki through narrowed eyes.

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming" Nico stole another glance at the grand estate before she entered the door that a maid was holding open for her.

"Good evening Maki, would you like me to bring you anything? Tea?"

"Yes, please, tea would be nice. We'll be in my room." Maki said politely as she headed towards the stairs, Nico close at her feet.

Maki was walking swiftly to her room, but Nico still tried to make since of the pictures she glanced at on the walls through the maze-like house. Most were paintings and landscape pictures, but every now and then a picture of baby Maki popped up. Nico stopped to stare at one of Maki, no older than two with a purple dress sitting in front of a white photo shoot background.

"Aww, you used to be so cute! What happened?"

Nico cried out as Maki pulled her cheek and dragged her the rest of the way towards the redhead's room. Maki entered her room and released a whiny Nico who's hands immediately shot up to soothe her aching cheek.  
Nico stopped and jaw-dropped in amazement at Nico's room. _This is double the size of my room._ Nico thought as she stared in awe at Maki's sophisticated, but girly, room. A pristine white desk was placed neatly against the wall with a matching chair and bookshelf to compliment the furniture peace. Books were neatly stacked on the shelf, to be expected of Maki, and in the opposite corner sat a chest of draws. Next to it was what Nico could only assume to be a gigantic walk-in closet. In the far corner sat a king sized bed with a dark red fluffy comforter and set of pillows; she resisted the urge to flop on the airy bed with the memory of her throbbing cheek still fresh on her mind.

Maki pulled out her desk chair and carefully sat down.

"You can have a seat over there." Maki pointed to a floral printed club chair by her bed.

Nico walked over, a little confused, but sill sat down.  
"Don't I need to be beside you to help you with your homework?" Nico asked.

Maki chuckled, "Don't be silly, I wouldn't ask you for help on real homework! I just need to interview you!"

Nico's cheeks reddend as the younger girl picked fun at her  
"I could help you with literature, I have great—" Nico started, but was cut off by Maki's retort.

"Please, I could get better help from an alpaca!"

"Just ask your questions already…" Nico grumbled as she looked away willing her blush to die down.

"Okay, I'll stop. Anyway I have to ask you questions about your experience at school." Maki said as she opened up her notebook to record Nico's responses.

"First question: What is your favorite memory at Otonokizaka Academy?"  
Nico took a breath a pulled out a great big smile as she began to bring out her interview personality. "Nico Nico Ni here to tell—"

"Stop!" Maki shot. "I need the real Nico to answers these questions in all seriousness."

"But—" Nico was about to say, but was cut off again by tea being brought in.

"Here you go Miss, just call if you need anything else." The maid said as she set two steaming tea cups on Maki's desk, and exited the room.

Maki nodded in thanks as she grabbed both cups; she brought one to Nico as she placed herself calmly on her bed.

"You have to answer the questions seriously because it important for the project we're doing." Maki said as she sipped her tea.

"What is the project over?" Nico questioned.

"Obviously about interviewing the third years!" Maki said matter-o-factly.

"Well, yeah, I get that!" Nico said.

"Let's just get back to answering the questions." Maki said as she got up and head to her seat at the desk.

"Hmmp" Nico thought "My favorite memory would have to be when…"

* * *

"HAAAAA" Nico yawned while she reached her arms to the ceiling. "Are we done yet?" Nico asked as she slouched back down in her seat "I've answered like 100 questions"

"No, we're not done, and you've only answered seven. We have thirteen more to go."

"Uggh, I'm so tired" groaned Nico.

"It's not my fault you started talking about random things that had nothing to do with the questions!"

"It is your fault, you should've stopped me! Can't I just come back tomorrow? I'm ready to go to bed?" Nico yawned to enforce what she just said.

"Fine, but no branching off on limbs tomorrow!"

"Okay" Nico said as she hoped up from her chair clearly more awake now that she didn't have to help Maki with homework. "See you tomorrow!"

Nico pranced out the door and Maki just sat grumbling about lazy people. Not five seconds later, Nico poked her head back in.  
"Ugh, Maki? Can you show me the door?"

Maki nodded as she took Nico to the door wondering why Eri had to be busy today.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Maki again made their way to Maki's mansion. Nico hummed silently while being in step with Maki on the short walk to her house. Nico began to fall behind as Maki picked up the pace.

"Let's get going; I want to see if we can finish the questions today." Maki said as she sped towards her house.

Nico didn't argue and started walking faster too.

"Don't you have all week to finish it, why are you rushing?" Nico questioned.

"We don't all wait last minute to finish school work."

"I never said I procrastinate!"

"I never said you did either!" Maki retorted.

"You implied it!" Nico shot back, irritated.

Maki halted suddenly, "We're here, calm down."

"Don't tell me what –"Nico growled

"Shhh" Maki scolded as she approached the now opening door followed by the maid from yesterday.

"Good evening Maki and Nico. Would you both like me to bring tea up?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Maki responded as she headed up the familiar stairs to her room.

Nico quickly caught up with Maki, getting enough scenery of the house from yesterday.

"How did she know my name?"

"I told her, idiot, how else?" Maki responded.

"You talk to your maid?" Nico

"Dumb Nico, who else would I talk to, besides Reika?" Maki said as she looked away blushing.

"Stop calling me names, and I don't know. Talk to your parents."

"I would, but they're both doctors and never home."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Maki said as she pushed her door open and moved to let Nico in.

"Because we're friends, right?" Nico mumbled so that Maki couldn't hear.

Nico shuffled over to the floral chair and sat down feeling the pressure of the awkward silence she had created.

Maki pulled out her notebook and pencil as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay so question number eight is an easy one. What is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

Maki scribbled down Nico's response as she turned the page.

"Number nine: three things you would wish for if there were no limits to the wish."

Nico contemplated her answer. She didn't know what she wanted, well she knew what she wanted, but didn't want to waste them on three wishes with no limits. She could wish to be a professional idol, but Maki would think she was foolish. She could also wish to be rich, but Maki would think she was selfish, and most likely, get mad at her.

Nico groaned "I get a simple question then you hit me with a hard one!"

"It's not that hard, just answer the question."

"What would you wish for Maki if it's so easy?"

Maki blushed and looked away, "This isn't about me; you're supposed to answer."

Nico slumped down in her seat, but almost immediately popped up with her answer.

"I would wish for world peace, all disease cured, and no fighting." _There_ Nico thought _Maki can't say that response is silly or selfish. _Nico sat up in her seat feeling proud that she had gotten herself out of being scolded by the younger red-head.

Maki raised an eyebrow, "Isn't world peace and no fighting the same thing?"

"There not!" Nico blushed realizing the flaw in her response. "There's such thing as peaceful fights, but I don't want those to happen either."

"Is there?" Maki said questioning the third year's not-so-thought-out response.

Nico was about to respond, but Reika rapped at the door and walked in bringing tea. She placed one at Maki's desk and brought the other one to Nikc who politely thanked Reika. Reika exited pulling the door closed with her. Nico sipped her tea and Maki flipped the page to her notebook.

"We can come back to that question. Number ten: What is your relationship like with your parents?" Maki blushed, this wasn't actually a question for her project she was just interested in knowing considering the way Nico responded to her lack of parents around.

"It's great, my mom and I get along really well! I see her all the time because she gets off work the same time I get off school." Nico smiled as she thought about her mother, no, her best friend.

"What about your dad?" Maki asked curious to why he wasn't mentioned, but bit her tongue when she saw Nico's face darken. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Maki rushed.

"No it's fine. He ran away with another woman when I was really young, around 4 or 5."

"I'm sorry" Maki said, but was waved off by Nico.

"Like I said, it's fine. I don't know much about him, just that it makes my mom sad when he is brought up. Anyways, what about you Maki? How's your relationship with your parents?"

"I'm the interviewer, not you." Maki said

"Oh come on, just answer this one. You can get back to your Literature project afterwards."

"Both my parents are doctors, so they aren't around much. I see my mom more often because she works nights, but I'm closer to my dad." Maki said, her face falling a little at the thought of only seeing her father on weekends.

"You're lucky Nico, getting to see your mom so often." Maki said with unwanted tears gathering in her eyes.

"Maki", Nico said as she rushed to Maki's side grabbing her hand. "We don't have to talk about this anymore, I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry!" Nico said still clutching Maki's hand and staring at her now blushing face.

Maki used her other hand to wipe her eyes and sniffled. "No it's okay, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. I have both my parents after all."

"It's alright to be sad, Maki." Nico said while realizing she was still holding Maki's hand. Nico's face reddend to match Maki's hair as she dropped the first-years hand, and brought on the second awkward silence of the evening.

"Uhh, can I u-use your r-r-restroom?" Nico stammered out looking at the ground unable to look Maki in the eye, painfully aware of the thick tension in the room.

"Sure it's right over there" Maki pointed to a door beside her bed that Nico missed yesterday (she must have been too busy looking at the heavenly bed).

Nico silently walked into the restroom and closed the door relieved to no longer be in the same room as Maki. _I was holding her hand! What's wrong with me! _Nico thought as she cupped her face. _Stupid, stupid! Now how am I supposed to answer the questions, I won't be able to look at her? Think Nico! _Nico recovered from her blush and slipped out of the bathroom to find a composed Maki sitting at the desk.

"Are you ready to move on? We still have a lot to go." Maki said beginning to grab her papers.

"Actually my mom just called" Nico said pulling out her phone, but still not looking at Maki, "She says I need to come home."

"Oh, okay," Maki said finding Nico's behavior weird, but deciding to let it go, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Ugh, yeah, tomorrow." Nico said as she trudged to the door.

"Wait! I almost forgot! Be sure to bring pictures tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay, of course." Nico said without turning around, but still stopping at the doorway unable to remember where to go.

"Do you need me to show you to the door?" Maki asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes please, I still can't find my way around this maze of a house."

"Haha, you'll get it by the end of this week." Maki laughed as she got up to take Nico to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico!" Maki groaned as she shuffled through the pictures, "These all look like they were taken yesterday!"

"They were, those took forever, and I had to get my good side!" Nico said striking a pose to show Maki her stance used in the pictures.

"I need some of you with your family or friends, not just you pretending to be an idol. How am I supposed to use these for my project? Dumb Nico!" Maki said contemplating weather or not to pinch Nico's cheek to get her point across.

"Hey, I am an idol! And it's not like you told me what pictures to bring; I don't even know what the project is over! Also, don't call me dumb!" Nico said crossing her arms and pouting a little to make herself look annoyed, but really just made her look cute.

"I told you it's about interviewing the third years!" Maki retorted getting aggravated with Nico and raising her voice a bit.

"What does that even mean? What are you interviewing me for? For all I know you could be using the information to stalk me!" Nico retorted loudly to match Maki's volume.

"What?!" Maki said blushing remembering the question she asked yesterday that wasn't on the interview.

"You heard me!" Nico retorted unfolding her arms and clinching her fist at her side. "You're probably just a pervert Maki; I bet this project is made up!"

"I'm not a pervert! How could you even suggest such a thing?! Why would I even want to stalk someone, much less you? Stop being an idiot Nico!" Maki retorted angry that accusations had escalated quickly.

"I told you to stop calling me names!" Nico said jumping up to stomp her foot. "I'm getting out of here, if all you're going to do is make fun of me!"

"_Me_ making fun of _you_!? You're the one accusing me of being a pervert!" Maki said angry that Nico was pushing everything on her.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" Nico said as she stomped at of Maki's room and slammed her door.

_Uggh. _Maki groaned inwardly. _We didn't get anything done today and it's due next Tuesday! _Maki slumped down and put her head in her hands, but straightened up when the door creaked open. It was Nico.

"Have you come back to apologize?" Maki said smugly.

"No," Nico said glancing at the floor, cheek flushed red, "I just need you to show me the way out!"

"Fine, but you better get it this time because I'm not showing you again!" Maki said as she stood up from her desk to escort Nico to the door.

The walk to the door was an awkward one; both girls were angry at each other and didn't say a word to one another. Maki wanted to ask if Nico would come tomorrow, but she wasn't giving up this silent fight that easily. Instead she just showed Nico the door and immediately went upstairs to slump on her bed. _I hope she comes back! Maybe tomorrow when she's cooled down, I'll ask her._ Maki thought to herself as she still stressed over whether she should have just said something instead of being an eight year old.

Maki sat up, figuring there was no point to just lay down when she could work with the information she had now. She walked over to her desk noticing the pictures Nico left strewn across the top. Maki picked one up laughing a little a Nico's "Nico Nico Nii!" idol pose. Almost all the information Maki had gathered so far was about idols: Nico's favorite childhood memory, what she wanted to be when she grew up, what she collected, etc. All of it was about idols in some way; Maki didn't know what she was expecting from Nico, being the president of the Idol Research Club and all; she just didn't think it would be this extreme. Maki was lost in her own world and didn't realize Reika, the middle-aged maid, had walked in. Reika placed a hand on Maki's shoulder smiling a little at Maki's jump.

"She's a pretty girl, do you like her? Here, I brought tea." Reika said gently placing the tea cup in Maki's hand and taking note of the way Maki was looking at the picture of the dark headed, pig-tailed girl.

"Of course not! We're just friends!" Maki said, blushing a little at the outrageous idea Reika suggested.

"It's hard to tell the difference when your smiling so big at a piece of paper. I can't imagine you and her together in real life!" Reika said winking as Maki's blush deepened and a look of horror spread across her face.

"You know it's not like that! I told you I just had to interview her for school!" Maki said defending herself and willing her blush to disappear.

"I know; I'm just messing with you. Besides, are heard you two yelling at each other. Are you still friends?" Reika said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't anything worth fighting over. It's just when Nico does stupid things it feels like she's doing it just to annoy me!"

"What happened?" Reika asked

Maki quickly explained the childish argument she and Nico had. She thought about leaving the whole pervert part out, but Maki knew that Reika wouldn't make fun of her for something her older schoolmate had said.

"And that's why I'm worried she won't come back tomorrow." Maki finished as she watched Reika think over what she had just said.

"Well from the way you describe her, and from the previous times you talked about her, I'm almost positive Nico will show up tomorrow, probably lively and happy too! If she doesn't just apologize, it can't hurt you." Reika said putting a smile on her face to reassure Maki.

Maki nodded, Reika was right, Nico would probably be fine tomorrow. She probably wouldn't even have to apologize. _It's not like I should anyways. I'm not the one who called her a pervert._ Maki thought, but immediately pushed it out of her mind realizing there was no need to dwell on what she can't change.

"Thanks Reika. You're right, Nico will probably be over here as normal as ever."

Reika stood up giving Maki a quick hug. "Well I'll let you finish your homework and get some rest. Are you done with your tea?" She said holding out her hand to grab the porcelain cup.

"Yes, thank you. I will." Maki said giving Reika a small smile and handing her the empty tea cup.

Reika exited the room as Maki turned back to her notes to organize what she currently had of the interview with Nico. _We'll get the rest done tomorrow. _Maki thought. _She'll be back, I'm sure of it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Where is she, she was supposed to be here by now! _Maki thought to herself as she paced back in fourth between the purple walls of her room. Maki was frustrated at Nico; she had told Maki she would be there at idol practice. _But she also left early so maybe she was just trying to get away._ Maki wished there was something for her to do. She had gotten all of Nico's previous interview answers together the night before, and had already completed the day's homework. _I guess I could study… _Maki said as she sat down and pulled out her history book. Maki didn't get far into the chapter though before her door was slammed open and a dark headed figure slumped to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Maki yelped as she jumped away from whatever had busted into her room, but quickly regained her composure when she realized it was just Nico. "Where have you been?"

"I—I ran a—all the way h—ere." Nico said as she gasped for breath.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Maki said sternly, however, she waited for Nico to catch her breath before demanding and clarification again.

"I left early today because my mom had just bought new furniture and she needed me to help her bring it inside. Well the furniture was really heavy and seriously wiped me out, so I took a short nap. I thought I would wake up in time, but that didn't work out so well…" Nico said as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Well obviously! You're super late!" Maki replied aggravated that she was worried for nothing.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Maki." Nico said sincerely looking up at the angry Maki.

Maki's eyes widened as she heard the apology. She looked at Nico, she looked sincere and her eyes offered more than an apology for today.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." Maki said looking away from the red eyes that bore into her. "And I'm sorry too." Maki mumbled.

"Ok, then let's get started!" Nico said jumping up and heading to her normal spot in the floral chair. "What questions do you have for me today?" Nico said as she swooped her legs over the armrest of the chair instead of sitting down properly. "Oh, I almost forgot" Nico grabbed her bag and started rummaging in it to pull out a white envelope that she preceded to throw to Maki. "I brought more pictures."

Maki caught the envelope and looked inside to see a more promising collection of pictures than the ones Nico brought yesterday. "These will do, thanks. We can go through them later. I want to get the questions out of the way first."

"Mhm." Nico said while she stretched comfortably across the chair reveling a bit of her stomach when she put her arms behind her.

Maki blushed, "Can't you just sit normally? The way you're sitting is unladylike and inappropriate."

"Ahh, relax Maki! It's just me and you, right?" Nico playfully shot back, but at least put her arms down to stop showing her bare skin.

"Whatever," Maki sighed "Let's just get started. What is your favorite thing about Otonokizaka Academy?"

"The clubs! It's great that we have the Idol Research Club, it's what makes me want to come to school every morning!" Nico replied.

"Only you would choose something so self-centered…" Maki said quietly rolling her eyes and jotting down Nico's answer.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing, don't worry." Maki said not wanting to start a fight like yesterday. "Is that really all you like about Otonokizaka?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's why I came to this school." Nico said like it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"To start an Idol Research Club?" Maki said raising an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"No, to become an idol." Nico said.

"Then why didn't you go to UTX High School?"

Nico sat up, "They already had A-Rise; I wouldn't be able to compete with their idol group, so I came to the next closets school."

"Your schooling revolves around being an idol? You're confident." Maki sarcastically said, "What happens if you don't make it professionally?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought much about what I will do after high school. Maybe I'll become a teacher!" Nico said missing Maki's teasing remark. "What about you Maki, do you plan to be an idol?

"Of course not! I wouldn't dream of pursuing a burnout career!"

"You're just afraid you wouldn't make it." Nico turned to look at Maki with a smirk as she again stretched her arms out forgetting Maki's earlier scolding.

"I would make it, I can sing and write music; a great combination for an idol! Anyways it doesn't matter, my job has already been decided for me. And sit properly." Maki said crossing her arms and looking away from Nico who still had her stomach exposed.

"What do you mean?" Nico questioned ignoring Maki's demand.

"I come from a family of doctors; it's expected of me to become one myself." The younger red head explained.

"That's no fun!" the stretched out girl exclaimed looking sympathetic towards Maki.

"It can't be helped." Maki said looking away from Nico, slightly blushing because she still wouldn't pull her shirt down.

"If you didn't have to be a doctor, what would you be?"

"I have to be a doctor, so it doesn't matter what I want. Besides, you're supposed to be answering questions not me. Let's move on." Maki said skimming through her notes to see where they left off.

"That's boring Maki!" Nico whined. "How about we look through the pictures, and I can explain who's in them with me." Nico suggested as she hoped up and over to Maki.

"I guess so, but you have to promise to finish the questions tomorrow." Maki said sternly as she took the pictures out of the envelope and sat them on her desk.

"Yeah, I will, don't worry," Nico said, quickly dismissing Maki, "Let's sit on the floor so I can see them too." Nico gathered the pictures up with one hand and pulled a surprised Maki to the floor with the other.

Maki wasn't prepared to brace herself, so she landed on her butt hard. "Ouch! Nico don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Nico said, not sounding very apologetic, while spreading the pictures of herself out in front of the two. "My mom picked these out, I was busy…sleeping." Nico said guiltily.

Maki looked through the pictures, "Do you have any of your first idol group?"

Nico narrowed her eyes, "They couldn't take the heat, so I destroyed all evidence of our failure of a group. We don't deserve to have pictures of us."

Maki looked at Nico slightly amused over the Nico's thought process, "Very well, do you have a picture of Muse together?" Maki asked, but answered her own question when she saw it to the far right. Maki reached for the idol group picture, but stopped when she saw a much more interesting one. "Ooohhh!" Maki sung, "Look at baby Nico!" Maki teased as she grabbed a photo of a toddler, around 3, with noodles all over their face. She danced the picture in front of Nico's face watching the older girl go wide-eyed and blush before bringing it back to examine more closely. In the picture Nico was smiling wide, all squinty eyed, sitting at the kitchen table showing little care to the noodles that stuck to her hair and cheeks.

"That one wasn't supposed to be in there!" Nico squealed as she reached to grab the picture from the first-year.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Maki said pulling the picture back and waving her finger. "If you didn't want me to see this, you should've have picked them out yourself!" she said grinning clearly enjoying the flustered Nico in front of her.

"Give it back!" Nico said lunging forward to grab the picture, but instead, was met with a hand to the face keeping her in her spot. She continued to flail her arms unsuccessfully.

"Hehe," Maki chuckled jokingly, "I should make copies of this and distribute it around the school!"

"WHHAAT!" Nico cried as she pulled all her strength and knocked the giggling red-head to the ground. Nico had the dumbfounded girl pinned to the ground. "Give the picture and I'll let you go." Nico glared.

Maki blushed and was going to admit to her defeat, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"I brought tea!" Reika said as she opened the door, but took one glance at the two girls and immediately turned around. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was interrupting something Reika said as she rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Maki sat still for a second, confused, but a look of horror spread across her face as she realized what had happened. "Wait!" Maki called after Reika, red from head-to-toe and close to tears. She shoved off the still surprised Nico and flung open the door. "It's not what it looks like!" Maki yelled to the empty hall, unsure if Reika had actually heard her. Maki shut the door and slumped against the wall holding her head in her hands. Nico, who still didn't know what was going on, had sat up instead of lying awkwardly spread out across Maki's hard wood floor.

"Ughh… What just happened?" Nico questioned to the clearly embarrassed Maki.

"What do you mean what happened? It was pretty obvious!" Maki said gritting her teeth, holding back the yell she wanted to direct at Nico.

Nico still looked confused. Maki just sighed. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to work on the project anymore. You can go home now if you want." Maki said to the oblivious Nico.

"But we still have tons of pictures to go through?" Nico questioned unaware of why Maki's spirit had changed so quickly.

"I said you could go home if you want!" Maki said again looking more and more upset, conveying to Nico that she didn't really have a choice.

"Okay," Nico said pulling herself up, grabbing her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhm" Maki mumbled as she held the door open for Nico. She quickly shut the door when Nico in the hall and slumped over to her bed. Not wanting to deal with explaining to Reika what was really going on right now, Maki just laid down, and willed for herself to fall asleep quickly._ It will all be better tomorrow, don't worry._ Maki lied to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted to her dreams.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy for the past few days and didn't have access to my laptop.**

**To aguslay and Cronomon: Thanks so much, I appreciate the praise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch!" Nico yelped as she dragged a hairbrush through her knotted hair. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken after idol practice. Her mom forgot to buy conditioner the last time she went to the store, so Nico's hair was a tangled mess. Nico would normally head straight to Maki's house sweaty and gross, but Maki had suggested they meet somewhere else today, something about Reika messing with her. Nico didn't really know what she was talking about, so she just recommended a local café to appease Maki's wishes_. _It was a small café, and there was never a crowd, perfect for the shy younger red-head. Nico used to go there afterschool, but with idol practice, she didn't have much time anymore._ I would've invited Maki here, but our furniture still isn't set up. _Nico thought realizing they would have no place to sit except on the floor. _That didn't turn out so well! _Nico grimaced inwardly still pondering about Maki's over reaction yesterday. Nico yanked the rest of the brush through her hair, and continued to pull her hair into her signature pigtails.

"There, now all I need to do is get a shirt and then I can leave." Nico said to her reflection, examining her hair to check for faults. Nico stepped towards her closet, nearly falling when the back of her heel caught on the rug. Nico quickly straightened up and regained her posture. _Good thing I didn't do that in front of Maki._ Maki would never have let her live it down. Besides, she was already wearing the heels to be as tall as Maki, so it would suck to give Maki two things to tease her about in one day. Nico looked at the time and cringed. _4:52! I have to be there by 5:00! _Nico quickly pulled a shirt on and looked over herself one last time in the mirror before rushing out the door. She definitely did not want to have a repeat of yesterday. Nico walked quickly out the door barely yelling bye to her mom, as she sped off towards the café. It wasn't that far away, but Nico didn't want to take any chances. There was a slight chill in the air and Nico tucked her arms it, thankful for the little protection her sweater provided against the wind. Nico only slowed down when she rounded the corner in front of the café. She looked across the street into a window and saw Maki sitting at a both staring, but not at Maki. Nico glanced at her watch _4:59, I can make that. _Nico said as she waited for a car to let her run across the street.

Maki meanwhile glared out the window, wondering why she was here. When Nico said she knew the perfect place she had dumbly trusted Nico, thinking she would actually be invited to an appropriate chaos. The café was a madhouse, well at least in Maki's eyes. People were everywhere chatting up a storm, slurping empty drinks, and clanging their forks on the plate just the right way to make Maki want to explode. To make matters worse, today was some weird promotional where if a couple came in wearing the same shirt you got your picture taken and a free milkshake. Maki watched disgustedly as a boy spoon-fed his girlfriend ice cream as they looked lovingly into one another's eyes. Maki looked away curious to how they could just show off their sickening emotions to the world without being slightly embarrassed.

A bell chimed as the front door opened and in walked a slightly taller, pig-tailed Nico. She looked around, but quickly found Maki's wide eyes as she bounded over to the younger girl. Maki quickly turned around as she fumbled to zip up her jacket. Nico raised an eyebrow questioningly as she looked down at the younger girl.

"Something wrong?" Nico asked as she sat down in the booth across from Maki.

"No, of course not!" Maki mustered and tried to give a reassuring smile as she gave up on trying to zip her jacket and instead held it closed by crossing her arms.

To Maki's relief, Nico quickly lost interest in her and stared in awe around her. "It's never this full! Why's everyone wearing matching clothes?"

"I just thought you were being you're usually annoying self and taking me to a noisy place that would get on my nerves." Maki answered ignoring the second question.

"This place is usually empty, and I know you're shy, so I wouldn't take you to a crowded place on purpose. But I'm not annoying!" Nico said

Maki blushed, "I'm not shy, I just don't like people."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nico said brushing her off. "Let's go order." Nico jumped up and got in line, Maki slowly following suite.

Maki looked around, wondering how they were going to get any work done. The line wasn't long, but it wasn't moving very fast. She tried asking Nico questions here, but she seemed too absorbed in the menu above her and just mumbled something unintelligible. Maki sighed. _I guess tomorrow we have to just get this over with and meet at my house. It's the weekend, so Nico shouldn't be busy. _Maki jolted from her thoughts as Nico dropped coins while handing them to the cashier. Maki instinctively bent down to grab them, and bumped heads with Nico.

"Augh." Maki groaned as she stood back up rubbing her head, forgetting all about holding her jacket closed. Nico finished grabbing the scattered change before rejoining Maki on her feet.

"Here you go—" Nico was cut off by the cashier's squeal of delight.

"Looks like we got a couple! Picture time!" The mid-twenties cashier said as she fetched the camera a few feet away.

"What are you—" Nico began to ask, but was again interrupted, this time by Maki.

"Oh, no, you don't understand. We're not—" Maki was stopped by the cashiers questioning.

"You don't want a free milkshake?"

"I'm talking about the part where we're a—" Maki started, but Nico quickly interjected because it obviously was overrated to finish sentences today. Nico wrapped her arm around Maki, pulling the girl to her and squishing their cheeks together.

"Of course we're a couple!" Nico stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Here, take our picture and bring out that milkshake!" Nico smiled big, but Maki blushed dark red as she tried to push away from the older girl. The flash went off and Nico finally released the struggling red-head.

"We'll bring your milkshake to you in a minute!" The cashier said cheerily unaware (or choosing not to notice) of Maki's discomfort. Maki quickly sat down, as Nico happily bounced towards her seat.

"I didn't know they were giving out free milkshakes. How did you know, Maki?"

"I didn't know, I've never been here in my life!" Maki exclaimed.

"Then why'd you wear the same shirt as me!"

"I was here first, you idiot. If anything you copied me. This was all by chance."

"IT MUST BE FATE!" squealed two voices in unison behind Maki. Maki turned, surprised to see two young girls running towards them. "Two Muse idol members, at the café, the same day as us! This is great!" said the shorter blonde girl, both were in an Otonokizaka uniform, but Maki didn't recognize either of them. Nico seemed just as surprised as Maki, so she assumed she had no idea who they were either.

"Can we have your autograph?" the slightly taller brunette asked looking at her feet shyly while holding out a notepad and pen.

Nico recovered first, and threw on her "Nico Nico Ni" act. "Of course you can. Nico's here to bring smiles to all." Nico said grinning so wide it seemed her face would stick that way if she squished it anymore. She quickly scribbled her name before handing the pad to Maki. Maki took it, but still had a look of shock on her face accompanied by her remaining flushed cheeks. She signed her name neatly before thrusting the pad of paper back to the two girls.

"I didn't know you two were dating? Oww!" The blonde asked as the brunette glared at her friend.

"Yes, we started going out last—" Nico began.

"No, we're not! We wore the same shirt by accident!" Maki said quickly before Nico could contradict her shooting the older girl a glare that would make the devil himself cringe.

"Oh, well you both look cute!" The blond said, referring to the matching navy blue sweaters, oblivious to the exchange between the two Muse members..

Maki blushed, but still managed to stammer out a thank you, unlike Nico who seemed like she was going to burst with joy.

"Thank you for the autographs!" The brunette said. "And sorry for my friend!" she continued patting the blondes back a little too hard and latching onto her arm to pull her away.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend, but quickly turned back smiling to the idol members. "Do well at your next concert; we'll be cheering for you!" the blond said as she waved goodbye reluctant to be dragged away. Maki and Nico both waved as Maki collapsed on the table willing her red face to go away.

"Don't ever do that again!" Maki said, her words muffled by her mouth against her arms.

Nico giggled, "Lighten up Maki, we got a free milkshake."

"By lying! It wasn't even believable! How could you just casually say we were going out?" Maki questioned angrily.

"It was just a little lie. And what do you mean it wasn't believable?" Nico said narrowing her eyes at Maki.

"Please! Anyone who's acquainted with me knows I wouldn't be caught dead dating _you_!" Maki spat out irritated that Nico thought she was innocent.

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough to date the rich and wonderful Maki?!" Nico said sarcastically as she brought her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "A mere commoner like me could only dream of catching the amazing Maki's attention!"

"Stop it!" Maki stood up leaning slightly forward and over Nico. "You're being an idiot, I'm the one who's aloud to be mad her not you!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot, only Maki's allowed to express her feelings. Everyone else just has to listen to you! And I've already told you to stop calling me names!" Nico yelled jumping to her feet to meet Maki at eyelevel. Luckily she wore her heels today so they were standing face to face. Both girls just stood glaring at each other the tension in the room rising, until the cashier came over to break it up.

"I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave if you can't be quiet." The cashier stuttered out, shaken up by the death stares the two girls were just giving each other.

"I was leaving anyways." Nico said as she headed for the door, not a single word spoken to Nico.

"I—I was leaving too!" Maki exclaimed, painfully aware of all the customers looking at her. She quickly headed for the door, wondering how today got so messed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just watched the season 2 episode 4 of Love Live and realized I made the mistake of giving Nico a single mom and no siblings. Whoops! I won't fix it though because I don't really want to and it's not a major part in the story. Anyways, I'll let you get back to reading, enjoy!**

Maki woke to the sunlight hitting her eyes, and birds chirping. It was Saturday, but she still got up with the sunrise. She lay in bed enjoying the warmth and comfort her blankets brought her, taking advantage of her off day. All was well until the memories of yesterday came like a slap to the face for the first-year. Anger and guilt (mostly anger) filled Maki as she recalled the idiotic actions of Nico. _Why? Why did I choose Nico? I should've have just interviewed a random third-year._ Maki questioned herself as she buried her face in her pillow. _There's nothing I can do now. I shouldn't waste my time sulking in bed. _Maki thought as she sat up, blankets falling off her as she moved, to face the chill of the room. Maki shivered slightly and looked at her bed before dragging herself towards her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile a short, dark haired girl lay out across her bed, snoring. The blinds were closed to assure no light seeped in to wake the third year up, and the door was closed so that her mom knew not to disturb her. Of course her closed door meant nothing to the woman as Nico single mom barged in lugging away Nico's mountain of covers.

"I've told you to get up three times already!" the clearly angry mother yelled. Nico's response was to curl up tighter into a ball, and shiver at her loss of warmth.

"I'll get up in a minute, don't worry." Nico mumbled, but showed no signs of actually doing what she said.

"No, you'll get up now, or I take away your laptop for a week!" Nico's mom said as Nico sat up. "Good, now get dressed and go shopping with me." The woman said as she exited her daughter's room closing the door behind her.

Nico slumped back against her pillow, unexcited for today's plans. Nico liked shopping, but not furniture shopping which was what Nico's mom had in mind for the two today. Nico closed her eyes. _If I can just get five more minutes in, I'll be much happier going along with my mom. _

"Are you up?!" Nico' mom yelled, as Nico jumped out of bed before her mother could catch her lying down. "Get dressed." Her mother said sternly before exiting the room again.

_Okay, so maybe I'll get that five minutes later. _Nico thought as she pulled her pajamas off to change into clothes more appropriate for the world to see the idol in.

* * *

"Do you want more?" Reika asked as she stood up grabbing her empty plate and reaching for Maki's.

"No, I'm done, thank you though." Maki said, sliding her plate closer to Reika, who took the empty plates and dumped them in the sink.

Reika turned the sink on and hummed to herself as she washed the food of the dishes. Maki continued to sit at the table unsure of what to do; she was supposed to be with Nico today. Maki sighed. _I guess I could practice piano. _Maki thought as she pushed her chair out and headed towards the music room. The room wasn't far away from the kitchen, but the way the house was designed allowed for no sounds to reach this far. However, outside noise could still be heard. Maki didn't mind, finding the chirp of the birds soothing. Maki sat down on the stool, back warm against the sunlight flooding in through the window behind her. She placed her fingers delicately on the ivory keys, but made no move to press them.

"I don't really want to do this!" Maki groaned, pressing down one at a time on random keys, not caring if they went together or not. She continued on, not actually wanting to play until interrupted by a small knock on the wall.

"That was beautiful, but I've heard you play much better." Reika sarcastically said as she motioned for Maki to scoot over and joined her on the bench. "Is something wrong?" referring more to the way Maki came in, close to tears, yesterday, than her piano tapping.

"Not really, I'm just bored." Maki replied nonchalantly.

"Isn't that girl supposed to be over here? What's her name again?" Reika asked unable to remember who she always teased Maki about.

"Her names Nico and we're taking a day off." Maki lied, looking away, not wanting to explain the embarrassing events of yesterday.

"That's good. Nico would probably go crazy spending ever day with you!" Reika joked, but saw Maki's face and realized she wasn't in the mood. "Hey don't look so grumpy. Both your parents will be home tonight. I'm planning on cooking something special, so do you want to go grocery shopping with me."

Maki looked up pondering her options. _I could stay here and mope around, or I could go shopping and get my mind of things. Well, that was easy._

"I'll go shopping with you." Maki said smiling at Reika, grateful her more-like-a-mother-than-family-maid asked her to tag along.

"Good, we have to leave now though; preparing the meal takes a long time." Reika said as she stood up exiting the room to go put her shoes on.

Maki stood quietly falling Reika to the door. _This won't be bad. Today could be a lot worse._

* * *

"Does this come in leather?" Nico's mom asked the sales associate referring to the blue sofa they were looking at. He was smiling and being polite, but Nico couldn't see how. Her mom had been dragging him around the store asking billions of questions about every single piece of furniture. Nico respected the man; she had retired to an armchair after the second love seat. They were currently standing a few feet in front of Nico having finished circling the store.

"Yes Ms. Yazawa, also in canvas and chenille. The canvas is a light grey damask pattern, and the chenille comes in black, off-white, maroon, and the navy blue you see her. The leather color is similar to that chair by the mirror." The sales associate said covering all the question's Nico's mom would have asked if he gave her a chance.

The older Nico rubbed her hand against the fabric for a minute contemplating on this piece or a previous brown vermicular patterned love seat. "What's the price again?"

Nico groaned inwardly, unable to listen any longer to the dull conversation. Instead she focused on the other customers, but quickly gave up on this form of entertainment when she saw the only other customers were a slow moving elderly couple no younger than 65. The lack of customers was to be expected, they were in a small family-owned shop located outside the busy main streets of town. Her mom liked to go to local places because she believed the customer service was better.

"Okay, I'll take it."

Nico's head shot towards her mother. _Did she actually buy something? _Nico thought they would have to go to three other stores before she made up her mind. Nico hopped up and headed towards her mother, anxious to leave.

"Let me look around at the centerpieces before I pay." The taller women said to the sales associate.

Nico stopped in her tracks, and slumped back to her seat. _Maybe I'll catch up on those five minutes now…_

* * *

Maki walked behind Reika watching her blonde ponytail swishing back and forth in time with the slight sway of her hips. They were about the same height, so there wasn't much to see because Maki refused to move an inch to the side trying to stay in a straight line.

"Here," Reika said turning around and handing Maki the basket. "Take this while I go get mussels. Look for saffron while you wait."

Reika walked off, and Maki turned her attention to the spices in front of her. It wasn't hard to find; she was familiar with the look of the bottle from when she has watched Reika cook. She grabbed the spice off the shelf, placed it in the basket, and went to find Reika.

_This isn't as boring as I thought it would be. _Reika hadn't asked her anything about Nico or last night, in fact, she hadn't asked Maki anything. Instead the first-year just focused on stories of Reika's childhood and nothing else. Maki had to give it to Reika, they had been together while shopping, but Maki didn't know how the family-maid could stand walking the food isles alone. Maki reached the meat section just as Reika was be handed the mussels.

"Did you get the saffron?" Her own question being answered when she glanced in the basket Maki was holding. "Good, let's go checkout." Reika said reaching out for the basket.

"It's okay, I got it." Maki said refusing Reika's hand and walking towards the cashier. Checking out was speedy; currently no one was in line, so they grabbed their paper bags and headed out the door. The sky had considerably darkened from the time the spent in the store. It looked like the rain wouldn't hold out for much longer.

"I didn't bring an umbrella, let's hurry." Reika said speeding up.

All was well, until Reika stopped walking and Maki almost ran into her. Up ahead the police and ambulance surrounded a traffic accident. The police weren't letting anyone cross the street for fear of them getting in the way of the ambulance. Reika turned around. "That's the shortest way home, but luckily, not the only one. We'll go this way." She said walking in front of Maki and leading them an alternate way home.

* * *

_Finally! _Nico thought as she grabbed a the box the sales associate had packed the glass in. Her mom had finished shopping and the Yazawa's were going home with a white love seat, two pictures, and three vases. The store was delivering the pictures and love seat, but Ms. Yazawa was afraid the glass would be handled roughly and break. Instead she was entrusting her daughter with the fragile vases, and they would both walk home.

"I don't understand why you can't carry them." Nico grumbled shifting the weight of the box.

"My back is bad, and I can't carry heavy items for long periods of time. You either carry the box or you carry me when I collapse." Nico's mom reasoned. Nico choose the box.

"Oh, look at those Nico!" her mother pointed to a flower vendor across the street. "We should get some for the new vases."

"No, you should get some. I'm going to go home." Nico said turning back to continue home.

"Okay, be safe, see you in a minute." She said before looking both ways and crossing the street to the colorful vendor.

Nico walked on the outside of the sidewalk as she headed for her house. She didn't want to risk anyone bumping into her for fear of her mother killing her if a vase happened to break. Unfortunately Nico's fears became all too real when she rounded the next corner. Nico slammed right into somebody, managing to stay upright, but the other person not so much.

"Hey, watch it!" Nico yelled as she balanced herself. "I'm carrying fragi—YOU!" Nico yelled as she positioned herself to see who was on the ground. It just so happened to be the red head Nico had not forgiven yet.

Maki looked up; surprise then anger flashed her face. "YOU yourself!" Maki emphasized telling Nico she had also not forgotten about yesterday. She quickly stood and brushed herself off before resuming glaring at Nico.

The stare down didn't last long because Reika was right behind Maki. "Girls don't look so angry! Let's just talk through this calmly at Maki's house!" Reika said stepping between the two girls to physically break the tension.

"She's not coming to my house!" Maki said folding her arms.

"Good, it's not like I wanted to go anyways." Nico retorted.

"You're right actually. I don't have time to host a guest." Reika said, but smiled having an idea. "Why don't you both go to Nico's place?"

"No!" Both girls said in unison.

"It's for the best, you two obviously need to talk. Also, Maki, you almost knocked the glass out her hands. The least you can do is help her carry it home."

Nico smiled, "Yes," she said passing the box to Maki. "Help me carry this."

"She said help, not be your slave."

Reika clasped her hands together. "Good. Maki, I'm going home to cook. Your parents will be here in two hours, so take your time, but don't be late. Bye."

Maki snorted, "Don't worry; I'll be home as soon as I drop this off."

Reika turned to leave and Maki looked at Nico expectantly.

"Are you going to take me to your house or are we going to stand here all day?" Maki asked annoyed.

Nico just shot a glare at Nico before turning and leading the way to her house. The walk to Nico's house was a short and silent one, neither girl caring to speak about yesterday, but instead wallow in their anger.

A drop fell on Nico's cheek and she looked up to feel more water droplets hitting her. Nico sped up and Maki followed suite, both girls not wanting it to start pouring while they were shelterless.

"Here it is." Nico said turning into an apartment complex and sticking her keys in the second door. "Just set them over there. Maki walked through the door, and it was like a switch was flipped because rain just started pouring down.

"How am I supposed to get home in this?!" Maki exclaimed as she sat down the box of vases on the table.

"Beats me. You could try walking."

"Idiot! I meant without getting wet!" Maki shot.

"I was being sarcastic. And how many times do I have to tell you! Don't. Call. Me. Names!"

"How about you stop being stupid first!?"

"I'm not stupid!" Nico roared clearly through with all Maki's insults.

"Whatever! Do you have an umbrella? I'll leave you alone if I can get home dry." Maki asked lowering her voice, hoping Nico would do the same.

"No, my mom took the only one. She'll be back soon, if you can manage to stay in the room with me for that long." Nico said smugly looking at Maki.

"Fine, I'll wait. It's better than getting soaked anyways." Maki said staring back at her.

Nico and Maki just stood in place staring at each other waiting for the other to give as the rain pounded on the roof and street.

**Sorry, this chapter was just a filler. Each chapter I write gets longer and longer, I can't tell if this is good or bad…**

**Next on In Love with a Tsundere, adventures in Nico's house, and will we finally meet Maki's parents?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has taken me forever to update! I'm really sorry! End of the year and AP test are coming up, so I've been extremely busy with school. I should be updating quicker the next, next week, after I take exams.**

* * *

The rain beat down outside Nico's apartment, no sign of it letting up. Maki sighed as she stared out the window, head being held by her arms as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Nico laughed from the living room having turned on some TV show after quickly becoming bored with the stare down the two girls were having. It ended very anticlimactically with Nico turning dramatically and flopping herself down on a cushion. Maki sighed again wondering when Ms. Yazawa would save her from this boredom.

"Quit sighing, you're making too much noise." Nico burst out. "You're interrupting the show."

"Anyone would try to entertain themselves if they were stuck in a room you. You're pretty boring."

"I'm not boring; you're just not any fun, Maki." Nico said snickering at whatever happened on screen. "Just come watch this and be quiet." She said motioning for Maki to sit beside her on a cushion.

The love seat Nico's mom had bought this morning hadn't arrived yet, probably because of the weather, so Nico only had plush pillows to offer.

"What are you even watching?" Maki asked cringing at what appeared to be someone eating a doorknob on television as she delicately sat herself next to Nico.

"It's a game show. They're trying to figure out what pieces of furniture are real, and which are chocolate." Nico said staring intently at the screen in front of her.

"This is what keeps you entertained? Why not watch a documentary-"

"SHHH!"

Maki made a frustrated sound and turned her attention to her nails. Maki tried to stay focused on her fingers, she was to mature for this stupid show, but Nico's chuckling caused Maki to ever so quickly glance at the TV. These glances became more frequent, and soon Maki was laughing right along with Nico. The commercials rolled around and Nico turned to smirk at Maki.

"I thought you said you didn't like these types of shows?"

Maki's face heated up as she tried to defend herself, "I don't! There just wasn't anything else to do!"

"Yeah, sure." Nico continued smiling as she turned back towards the TV.

All of a sudden, light flashed across the sky the dark sky. The lights shut off as thunder shook the apartment complex and both girls jumped. The lighting left as quickly as it came and left both girls in complete darkness.

"Well this is just great!" Maki said sarcastically.

"Hold on, I think I know where some candles are." Nico said as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get up and ended up tripping over Maki's legs.

"Klutz" Maki mumbled as she shifted away from Nico.

"Don't call me names!" Nico grumbled as she also tried to move from Maki, but ran into her again. "Stay still! We can't both move."

"Then move! You're sitting on my hand!"

Nico narrowed her eyes at what she assumed was Maki's face as she moved away from her. All effort was lost when the front door swung open just as lightening shot across the sky showing a dark figure with a hook hand. The girls instinctively grabbed each other and screamed in vain as thunder rocked the sky.

Both girls sat staring, too stunned to move, as the figure walked towards them, movement momentarily stopped as they bumped with anticipations. The figure inched closer and Maki gulped, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, a situation like to Nico's. Rain beat against the windows as both girls hugged each other harder having similar thoughts of this is the end when the figure raised its hook, and took off its arm.

Confusion struck the girls as the dark figure proceeded to hang its arm up and open a draw, shoving its contents around, until it found what it wanted and clicked on a light. The light shone directly in Maki's face and she was temporarily blinded and Nico gasped.

"Mom!?"

"What are you doing? Who's your friend?" Ms. Yazawa asked her daughter, confused with why Nico was hanging on to someone for dear life. The lights flicked on as the two high school girls continued to stare at what they had previously thought was a murderer. "That was fast!" Ms. Yazawa exclaimed looking around to make sure all the lights popped on. "Seriously, what's wrong?" the older woman said as she raised an eyebrow at the open-mouthed, pale faces in front of her.

Maki, realizing there was no threat, pushed Nico away from her, flushing a bit at how close they were before and stood.

"I'm Maki Nishikino." Maki introduced herself, bowing slightly before continuing, "We couldn't see your face so we thought you were breaking in."

"Yeah, to kill us!" Nico pitched in as she jumped up. "Why did you come in slamming open the door with a hook on your hand?"

"I'm Kokoa Yazawa." She said, ignoring her daughter's yelling. "Nice to meet you." She turned back towards Nico "The wind blew the door open and I was carrying an umbrella." Kokoa said motioning to the umbrella on the coat rack. "You didn't tell me you were inviting a friend over."

"I didn't know she was coming over." Nico replied honestly.

Maki glanced to see if Nico would continue explaining, but seeing as she was occupied with the TV turning back on Maki took over. "I bumped into her while she was headed home, so I carried the vases the rest of the way here."

Kokoa glared at her child. "You let her carry the vases all the way here? You know that's not how we treat our guest." She said as she lightly slapped Nico on the head to turn her daughter's attention towards her.

"She offered!" Nico defended herself.

Maki narrowed her eyes at Nico's lie, but held her comments.

Kokoa rolled her eyes, "You probably just dumped the box in her hands." Nico just grunted turning back to the TV. "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like, it doesn't look like you're going anywhere soon with the rain." Kokoa said turning her attention back to Maki.

"Thank you for the offer, but my parents are expecting me home for dinner by 6:00. I was waiting for the rain to let up, but it doesn't seem likely in the next hour." Maki explained politely rejecting the offer.

"Hmm" Kokoa looked out the window at the pounding rain. "I can give you a poncho and an umbrella." She said walking to a closet to search for something to keep Maki dry. Kokoa turned around and yelled from the hallway closet to her daughter. "Come here you're going to walk Maki home!"

Nico groaned as she stood up, and Maki panicked slightly. "Oh no, that's okay, I can get there by myself." Maki said trying to convince Ms. Yazawa Nico didn't need to walk with her.

"Don't be silly! Its dark out, wouldn't want you to be kidnapped." Kokoa said handing Maki a poncho and throwing one to Nico who had just turned the corner.

"Aren't you afraid I would get kidnapped if I have to walk back home alone?" Nico questioned pointing out the flaw in her mother's logic.

"If someone grabbed you, they would give you back after five minutes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nico wailed.

_Shouldn't you be happy you wouldn't be taken? _Maki thought rolling her eyes at Nico's childish behavior and pulling on the poncho.

"Here you go, now hurry back." Kokoa said pushing an umbrella into Maki's hand and motioning the girls to the door.

Kokoa pulled the door open and let Nico and Maki walk out under the overhang of the roof. The wind directed the rain towards the girls to hit their plastic ponchos and drip off.

"Be safe." Kokoa said before closing the door to take shelter from the rain.

Maki popped open the umbrella as she mentally prepared herself for the walk to her house.

_Yeah! More private time with Nico! _ Maki thought and Nico mirrored, as they began the walk to Maki's house.

* * *

**Okay so I lied about meeting Maki's parents in this chapter. I wanted to get an update out of the way since I haven't posted one in a week. The next one will probably include Maki's parents. Thanks so much for the amazing comments; they inspire me to continue this story and make me really happy! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rain plinked down on the red umbrella, but wind blew the drops of water against the girls, making the umbrella quite useless. Maki shivered as water coated her face and wind blew through her coat. _Why does the wind have to be blowing? _Maki thought as she side glanced at Nico to see if the shorter girl was doing any better. She wasn't. Nico teeth were chattering, but couldn't be heard over the pounding of the rain. The wind gusted and sent a shiver up Maki's spine. Nico bumped into Maki who was surprised when she didn't move away. Maki shuffled to the side a bit, but was stopped by two arms wrapping around her free arm. _Eh! _The taller girl thought.

"What are you doing?" Maki questioned Nico as she desperately pulled her arm away, but the third-year stayed glued to her arm.

"It's cold!" Nico whined as she shivered to emphasize her statement.

"Get off of me! That's not my problem!" Maki raged, but maybe a little too forcefully because Nico quickly unlatched herself from Maki with a pout, wet eyes (this could have just been the rain), and murmurs of "heartless".

Maki rolled her eyes, but a pang of guilt shot through her. They were already standing very close together, arms occasionally bumping, wasn't that enough warmth? And it wasn't like she was being that mean. _Nico had no right to attack me like that! _Maki thought, but glanced over to Nico to see her sad face and shivering slightly. Maki sighed as she pulled out a pair of gloves from her pocket.

"Here, take these." Maki said nonchalantly holding out the black polka-dotted gloves the gloomy Nico.

Nico's face lit up as she snatched the gloves up and quickly inserted her hand into warmth.

"Thanks! I knew Maki loved me!" Nico teased grinning up at the taller girl to see her reaction.

Maki blushed and quickly looked ahead. "I just didn't want you to catch a cold or anything…You might miss Muse's practice."

"Mhmm" Nico sarcastically agreed.

Maki narrowed her eyes and glared ahead. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"You know. You pushed the topic aside and just pretended you were right."

"I said mhmm, which means I agree."

"Yeah, but you did it in a mocking tone!" Maki shot back annoyed.

"I can agree with you in a mocking tone!" Nico defended.

"No, I'm pretty sure you can't."

"No, I'm pretty sure I can."

Maki turned annoyed with Nico's response. "You just repeated what I said. Besides if you would just stop joking around we wouldn't have to argue."

Nico gasped, threw a hand up to her forward, and over dramatically said, "If I didn't joke around, life would be so boring."

Maki crossed her arms, "Jokes are funny sometimes, but you take things too far."

"I do not!"

"Idiot! You do it all the time! The other day you tried convincing the cashier and two of our classmates that we're dating!"

Nico's face screwed up in confusion. "You're still on that. I was just messing around. It was for a free milkshake so it was okay."

"Of course I'm still on it! Our picture will now be up on the couple's wall in the café for the world to see!" The red-head retorted exasperated.

Nico clenched her fist and glared at Maki. "There you go again, thinking you're better than me!"

"WHAT!? When did I ever say I was better than you?!" Maki bellowed back as her voice was covered up by the increased pounding of the rain.

Nico growled now also yelling. "If you thought I was good enough for you, you wouldn't have such a problem with our picture on the wall!"

"I don't have a problem with you. I just don't want our picture on a couple's wall." Maki retorted.

"Well maybe you should've said that in the first place instead of calling me names!" Nico, realizing they had stopped, turned back ahead and continued walking.

Maki followed suite and replied, "Well maybe you should stop being stupid, so I don't have to call you names!"

Nico didn't reply. The two agitated girls walked side-by-side looking straight ahead with the rain beating down around them.

_What's Maki's problem! _Nico thought. _Why can't she just lighten up and realize I'm just messing with her… I mean I guess I can see how I took the girlfriend thing too far, but it was for ice cream! Wait! Does Maki not like ice cream! Of course she would be angry then. It would look like I'm using her. Uggh what do I do now?_

Maki was also spending the silent walk lost in her head. _Idiot! I never said she was too good for me, I just said she shouldn't take her jokes so far. We've actually been over that a lot. I guess she just doesn't know when jokes aren't funny anymore. I don't know what I should do._

The walk was silent until they turned onto Maki's street. Both girls unable to leave things the way they are, spoke up.

"Maki—"

"Nico—"

"You first." They say simultaneously.

"I'm sorry you don't know when to stop."

"I'm sorry you don't like ice cream." Nico responds, yelling over Maki and the rain.

Maki looked at Nico and saw her own confusion reflected in Nico's face.

_What the heck? _Thought Maki, and she was about to respond, but before she could say anything Nico started giggling. Maki just stared at the other girl, lost as ever, but quickly joined in at the sheer ridiculousness of their apologies.

Nico continued giggling, practically crying, as she continued to Maki's front door. She didn't stop until they reached the stepping stones of the front door, and her sides ached. Maki, who had stopped laughing a little earlier, gave Nico a look of amusement and a warm smile.

Nico spoke first when the girls reached the front door. "Well I guess I'll see you Monday." Nico pulled off the borrowed gloves. "And thanks for letting me borrow them." She said handing the gloves to the younger girl.

"You can keep them, since you have to walk back." Maki said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, thanks. See you soon." Nico waved goodbye as she turned, walking back up the rock path.

Maki waved to Nico, but turned back to door as Reika greeted her. "Good aft-, where's Nico going?" Reika asked as she looked passed Maki.

"Home." Maki said as Reika closed the front door and walked by her.

"Nico! Maki and her parents would love to have you for dinner."

Nico turned surprised at the invitation. She looked to Maki to see if she really asked, but shock was written all over the red-heads face telling Nico this wasn't Maki's idea.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should really be getting home."

"Oh, no, I insist. You walked Maki all the way hear it's the least we can do." Reika said backing up under the overhang as the wind directed the rain towards her.

"What are you doing?" Maki growled through clinched teeth. Nico couldn't meet her parents!

Reika continued smiling and beckoning Nico, but whispered to Maki, "You're not late, but your parents are early. They've been waiting on you for dinner, so they won't get mad at you if you bring a friend over. In fact they'll probably be thrilled to see that you actually have friends."

Maki continued glaring at Reika for the rude and unnecessary comment then took her advice and also called for Nico. "Yeah, Nico, we would love it if you stayed for dinner." Maki said with a forced smile.

"Err…okay, I guess I can stay." Nico said as she walked, confused, back to Maki's front door.

_Please don't embarrass me! _Maki prayed as she followed Nico and Reika through the front door. They all removed their shoes and ponchos, and Maki guided the third-year to the dining room.

"Good afternoon mother and father." Maki said to her father's stern face and her mom's much kinder one. She could tell her father was about to scold her, but he glanced around her shoulder to see a much shorter, pigtailed girl. His face immediately softened.

"You brought a friend?" Her father said as he stood to welcome Nico. "Hello, I'm Isamu Nishikino and this is Hana Nishikino." Mr. Nishikino motioned to the women beside him as she stood up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nico Yazawa." Nico greeted as she bowed respectfully and Maki's parents did the same. Isamu Nishikino was tall, extremely tall, with slim rectangular glasses, and neat slicked to the side graying hair. Maki's mother had red hair, obviously where Maki got hers from. Hana Nishikino was fairly tall, but compared to her husband she was a dwarf, and Nico a mere ant.

Maki went to her chair across from her father and motioned to the chair on her right. "You can sit here, Nico." Maki said as she pulled out the chair for the dark-head girl. As Nico took her seat, the rest of the Nishikinos followed.

"So how was your day today, Maki?" Isamu asked his daughter.

_Oh, where do I begin! _Maki thought as Nico slightly smiled at her from the crazy events today.

"I started the day shopping with Reika, but as we we're going home…

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt end, but I'll get more into the dinner next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry for such a late update! I was at summer camp all last week and I was supposed to have this chapter finished before I left, but I didn't get to it! I just feel bad, and again I'm extremely sorry!**

* * *

"And that's how I ended up at Nico's house." Maki finished her story as she hungrily took a bite of food from her untouched plate. Maki had manners; she couldn't talk with food in her mouth.

"Hmm" her father acknowledge the end of Maki's story as he slowly chewed his food before swallowing and taking a drink. "The rain hit harder than I anticipated. I'm glad you didn't get too wet. Did you two call a taxi to get here?"

No one said anything to that and a comfortable silenced went across the dining table interrupted by the clinking of utensils on plates and the quiet pitter-patter of the rain drizzling on the roof. The rain had died down quite a bit, when Maki recounted the day's events.

"No, Nico and I walked from her house. She lives a couple of blocks up the street." Maki answered motioning to the shorter girl on her right.

Mr. Nishikino nodded his head in thought. "The name Nico sounds familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before." Mr. Nishikino snapped and waved his finger in front on him, "Wait, Maki is this the friend you've been bringing over after school? Reika said something about you working on homework together."

"I had to interview her for a project I'm working on in class." Maki explained; she didn't want her dad mistaking that she needed help with homework.

"What's the project over?"

"It's just to improve our writing and speaking skills." Maki explained vaguely, aware that Nico was sitting right beside her.

"That sounds fun." Maki's father added trying to keep the conversation going.

_You have no idea. _Maki thought as she smiled and nodded.

Maki's mother, Hana, being quite until now, patted her mouth with a napkin and turned her attention to Nico. "So Nico, dear, did you know my daughter before the project?"

Maki turned to Nico, but the third-year obviously wasn't paying attention. She was right, Nico was in her own world. Nico had zoned out while Maki recounted the day's events because she had been there, she didn't need to hear it again. She zoned back in at the end just to get a kick out of seeing Maki embarrassed when she told her parents that she got scared by Nico's mom, but she completely left that part out. Nico had other issues to worry about anyways, like what she was doing here. _I know Maki isn't too fond of me, so why did she invited me to dinner? Well, she didn't look happy inviting me, so maybe Reika told her to. But that means I should've said no because she wouldn't really want me here...Maki needs to be clearer with what she wants. _Nico was jolted from her thoughts as the side of her leg was attacked. She held in a yelp and jumped in her chair, frantically looking down for the disturbance. Nico didn't see anything so she glanced sideways at Maki to glare at her, assuming the red-head had kicked her, but was met with Maki's glare of her own and an elbow to the gut. Nico opened her mouth to ask if Maki was crazy, but stopped herself when she saw Maki's hand under the table pointing across the table at her mom. Nico glanced up at Mrs. Nishikino who was staring at her expectantly. She looked at Mr. Nishikino who had a similar expression as his wife, but Maki's was more of an answer-the-question-or-I'll-kill-you type of glare. _They want me to say something, but I wasn't paying attention! Calm down, Nico. Just her to repeat what she says before Maki chokes you. _

Nico straightened up, threw on a big smile, and with all the politeness she could muster said, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"How did you meet Maki, are you in the same class together?"

Nico smiled, but cringed inwardly at Mrs. Nishikino mistaking her for a first-year. "No, I'm a third-year." A look of surprise flashed across the faces of Maki's parents, but was quickly hidden with a polite smile. "Maki and I are in Muse together."

Hana frowned slightly "_Oh_, that silly idol group that seems to be all the rage among teenagers. That's all I see on the news these days."

"Yeah, it is a pretty popular activity." Nico said smiling and shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Glancing to Maki, she saw that the younger girl had become stiff in her chair with her eyes stuck to her plate.

"Kids should be learning and bettering themselves for the future, not playing around hoping to become an idol." Hana sighed and gestured towards Maki with the napkin still in her hand. "The only reason I let Maki join was because she promised it wouldn't get in the way of her school work. However, I really wish she would've joined a math or science club." Maki's mother said turning her attention to her daughter. "It would have looked better for college than some silly—" Hana stopped as Isamu, her husband, placed a hand on hers. He smiled slightly at his wife, "We decided Maki is old enough to make her own decisions, remember?"

"Yes, of course, just offering some advice, that's all." Hana said pink slightly dusting across her cheeks as she carefully placed her napkin back on her lap and straightened up.

Mr. Nishikino pulled his hand back and adjusted his glasses. Nico relaxed a little and Maki let out a breath she didn't no she was holding. Mr. Nishikino cleared his throat in the way that one directs attention. All three lady's turned their eyes to him, but he only looked at Nico with a friendly face. "You said you're a third year, right?", Maki's father ask and Nico nods, "Have you figured out what you're going to college for." At this question Maki became rigid again and stared at the dark-headed girl apprehensively.

Nico opened her mouth and then shut it pouting inwardly. _I can't tell them I want to be an idol, not after what Mrs. Nishikino said! Think Nico, think! Oh, I know!_

Maki fidgeted beside Nico, and to calm herself, she took a sip of water, but nearly choked when Nico spat out, "I want to be an engineer!"

Nico gave Maki a concerned look as she coughed up one of her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked concerned that the red-head really was dying.

"Yeah…..Ju—ust wa—aater." Maki barely got out between coughs, relieving her parents and Nico.

Isamu stared at his daughter for a few more seconds to make sure she really was fine before replying to Nico. "That's a good choice! You know, I studied engineering in college before switching to biology."

"Really?" Nico said, her voice getting hire as she cringed slightly, maybe her idea wasn't the best after all.

"Yes, I did. What do you want to major in?" Maki's father asked before finishing off the last bite of his food.

"Erm…" Nico scrunched up her face in thought.

Maki gripped her glass, and prayed that Nico wouldn't say anything embarrassing. The red-head looked over at Nico to see the girl's confused face, and realized that whatever came out of the girls mouth next was going to be stupid; Maki being the kind and thoughtful school mate she is, jumped in to save her.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to go into architecture? You said you liked designing structures, right?" Maki said to Nico, trying to get the shorter girl to agree with her and to catch on to what she was doing.

Nico brightened up. "Yes, that is what I'm interested, architecture. Buildings are just so cool, you know?"

"That will be a good career. I originally wanted to major in Civil engineering, but when I was a year into the program I switched to medical school. You see, I had just gotten back from summer vacation, I was visiting my parents, and had decided to go out with my best-friend to dinner."

Maki stopped listening and turned her attention back to her food. She sighed with relief at the fact that her dad bought the engineering lie. _What was Nico thinking? Maybe she's just trying to embarrass me, or she could just really be stupid. _Maki took a quick glance at Maki to see her enthralled with Isamu's story. Maki, of course, had heard the tale a million times; she could repeat it word for word. Every time guest come over, even if they've heard it before, her father would tell the story about how he watched his friend step out in front of a car, and was powerless as he held his injured friend and waited for the ambulance. He would then go onto say that this is the tragic event that led him to what he is today, a doctor. It was a good story, at least when you haven't heard it 50 times.

"So, did he die?" Nico wondered with a look of concern and horror.

Mr. Nishikino chuckled. "Heavens no! He's alive in well. I talk to him almost every week." He said as he sat back in his chair, finished with his food. "If you will excuse me I have to finish filling out papers from a recent case. It was nice to meet you Nico. Are you going to stay the night?"

Maki internally rolled her eyes. _Why does everyone keep inviting Nico to things, but not asking whether or not I actually want her to come?_

Nico shifted in her seat, "No, my mom's expecting me home by—" A look of horror crossed Nico's face and she turned to Maki frantically.

Maki jumped back a little surprised as Nico practically yelled at her, "I FORGOT TO TELL MY MOM I WAS STAYING FOR DINNER! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME" Nico scrambled out of her chair, tripping on the table leg and ran towards the door, only glancing back to thank the Nishikino's for dinner.

Maki stared dumbstruck at the hallway door Nico had just sprinted through.

"Nico's very… interesting."

Maki turned back towards her mom, surprised at how calm and collected she was considering what just happened. However, her father was wide-eyed with his mouth slightly open in shock.

Her father smiled slightly. "Yeah, but a good interesting."

* * *

**Awwww, guys! Y'all's comments are so adorable and make me feel really happy. The sweet reviews keep me going with this story! **


	10. Chapter 10

The chime of her phone awakened Nico with a jolt. She stretched out and fumbled around on the bedside table for her phone. Nico accidently knocked her digital clock off, but not before seeing that it was 10:43.

"Who the heck is up at this time?" Nico grumbled to herself.

She squinted her eyes from the brightness of the screen, but still managed to see the sender: Maki Nishikino. Nico groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow. After last night, she knew Maki would be contacting her, probably furious, but Nico thought it would be at a more reasonable time like last night or later today. Not early Sunday morning. Nico didn't really want to deal with an angry redhead right now; her mom had already berated her enough. Nico had rushed home as fast as she could before her mom could contact the police for a missing child; calling her mom didn't even cross her mind. When she got there she had tried to play it of coolly and said, "You're right, the kidnappers didn't want me…" as she entered, red in the face from running, and wet dots across her shirt from where she forgot to throw on a poncho, luckily the rain was merely sprinkling. She could tell her mother was panicked from the look on her face and the phone between her ear and shoulder as she pulled on her shoes. Unfortunately, Nico's tactic didn't work; Ms. Yazawa abruptly told whomever she was talking to "Never mind", and practically ran to Nico, pulling her in for a bear hug.

"Where were you?" Asked Kokoa as she pushed her daughter away from her to examine if she was hurt.

Her mom was a lot stronger than she thought and Nico gasped for breath before responding. "I stayed for dinner at Maki's. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Call me next time, don't scare me like that!" Kokoa exclaimed as she let go of Nico, satisfied with her daughter's health.

"Yeah, next time I won't forget." Nico assured, she never wanted to face another hug like _that_. "By the way, who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Just the police." Kokoa said casually as she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"What! Why'd you call them?" Nico said panicking. _My mom just hung up on the police! I didn't think she would really call them!_

Kokoa looked back at her daughter snorting, "I'm kidding. I was calling around to see if anyone knew the Nishikino's number and address, so I could call to see if you made it there. I was just about to track you down, but then you walked through the door."

Nico relaxed and was going to respond angrily to her mom, for tricking her, but she realized how frightened she must of made her mother, so instead she apologized. "I really am sorry." Nico said ashamed for what she put her mom through.

"It's okay, you're safe now. That's what's important. Now come here." Kokoa said holding out her arm for her daughter and motioning for Nico to come snuggle with her on the couch. Nico flopped down next to her mother and they spent the rest of the night laughing about a show they were watching.

Nico smiled from the memory, but quickly frowned as she was brought back to her current situation. Nico unlocked her phone expecting to be chewed out, but instead was met with a more mocking text.

"I still need to finish my project, so if you can, come over. Don't worry, my parents aren't here for you to embarrass yourself in front of."

Nico chuckled to herself._ When did Maki become so sarcastic?_

She replied to Maki with, "Hehe. When did you become so lighthearted? I don't happen to be rubbing off on you, do I?" Nico put her phone down to begin getting ready. If Maki was in such a good mood, maybe they could finish the interviews today and be done with each other. _Well, not done with each other, just done with the boring interview. _Nico thought as she pulled off her pajamas and replaced them with jeans and a purple t-shirt. Nico had to give it to Maki, the interviews were boring, but hanging out with Maki was actually pretty fun; Maki really wasn't that dull and uptight once she relaxed. The arguing was not very cool, but even that was a game in itself, or at least Nico thought so. As Nico pulled her hair up into her signature pigtails, her phone buzzed. She finished tying the bows into her hair before checking her phone.

"Don't be stupid! I can be funny whenever I want; it's not your doing." Maki's text was not as playful as before, but Nico couldn't help teasing the younger redhead.

She texted back, "No, I don't think you knew what fun was until I started hanging out with you!"

Nico, completely ready, went to tell her mom goodbye. Nico found her mother in the living room arranging the furniture she bought yesterday.

"I'm going over to Maki's; I have my phone with me." Nico explained to her mother as she shook her cellphone to prove and added, "I don't know when I'll be home, see you later."

"Don't stay out too late. Bye."

Nico gave her mom a quick hug before heading towards the door. As she stepped out side, her phone buzzed.

Maki had replied with, "You and I have totally different ideas of fun, and I wouldn't enjoy what you call "entertaining"." Nico rolled her eyes at this; Maki had no room to speak about enjoying fun activities. Her idea of a fun was reading a math textbook. Nico had known Maki was lost in a sad world of fake fun, and had tried to show her the true joys of life by taking her to a café. Unfortunately, that ended with the two Muse members arguing and an awkward picture on the couple's wall. _Poor Maki, she doesn't know how to have a good time. _Nico thought as she shook her head unhappy with the state of the taller idea popped into her head, and she reopened the door. She hadn't actually gone anywhere yet because she was reading Maki's text and sucked at multi-tasking.

Nico stuck her head through the door, "Mom, can I borrow some money, please."

"What for?" Kokoa asked as she arranged fresh flowers in a vase.

"Just for some snacks." Nico answered.

"Okay, go grab a ten out of my purse over there." Kokoa said as she motioned to the kitchen counter, engrossed with displaying the flowers perfectly.

Nico dug in her moms purse and retrieved two fives before stuffing them in her pocket. "Thanks, goodbye." Nico said as she exited the house for the second time.

* * *

_Ding-dong. _The sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house, as Maki headed for the front door to let in whom she assumed was Nico. She looked through the door's peephole just to be sure before pulling it open. Maki was met with a giant smile plastered to Nico's face and being handed a shopping bag. Maki, dumbfounded, took the bag. "What is this?" Maki asked as she inspected the contents of the bag she had taken._ Food? _Maki thought to her self upon seeing a bag of chips.

"Don't look yet!" Nico exclaimed bring Maki's attention back to the overly excited third-year. "It's fun stuff, but it's a surprise!"

"Whatever." Maki said while she moved out of the doorway to let Nico in. Nico kicked off her shoes and pushed them semi-neatly against the wall with the tip of her foot. "By the way, where's Reika?" Nico questioned as she walked straight.

"On Sunday's she only comes over around 4:00." Maki followed the shorter girl, aggravated that she took the bag in the first place; she kept ending up carrying Nico's stuff.

"Oh, so you were serious when you said we are alone. Is that why you invited me over?" Nico teased as she turned around and wiggled her eyebrows at Maki.

"Don't suggest something like that!" Maki yelped as pink dusted her cheeks.

"Oomph!" Maki groaned as she ran into Nico's backside. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Nico continued looking straight ahead, but Maki could see the sides of her cheeks slightly redden. "Ughh, where's your living room?" Nico asked remembering seeing it by the dining room, but still not sure where exactly.

Maki rolled her eyes as she stepped past Nico to lead the way. _This seems to happen a lot…_ Maki said to herself, recalling Nico's prior visits and especially last nights. Yesterday, Nico had rudely jumped up from the dinner table, and ran for the door. As the Nishikino's sat stunned, Nico had popped back in just as fast admitting she didn't know where the exit was. Maki was prepared to walk the girl out herself, along with scolding her, but fortunately for Nico, Reika stepped in and walked her to the door. "Do you get lost often?" Maki questioned seriously.

"No, your house is just so big." Nico grumbled.

Maki dropped the topic as they reached the living room. She set the bag on the floor as Nico flopped down on the couch. "Why didn't we just come to my room?" Maki asked Nico, but got her answer when the shorter girl stretched for the remote, Maki was closer and snatched it up before the third-year could touch it. Maki narrowed her eyes, "You came over here to answer questions, not watch TV."

Nico groaned and slouched back on the couch. "Come on," Nico whined, "I don't have that many questions to answer. Let's watch this movie first, and then we can work, I promise."

"You brought a movie? I told you I needed to finish my school work!"

"I know," Nico said straightening up, "And that's you're problem. That's all you ever want to do, homework."

"You're exaggerating, I don't only do homework." Maki defended herself.

"No, you do! Every time I come over here, all you want to do is work on this project. You won't even tell me what it's about!" Nico exclaimed.

"Idiot, the only reason you're over here is because I need you for a project. And I have told you what it's for, to enhance our speaking and writing skills."

"Then why do you need pictures?" Nico exclaimed not believing anything Maki said. "And don't call me names!" She added.

Maki was about to respond, but Nico cut her off before she could even open her mouth.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Nico said taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I just brought over a movie and some snacks." Nico said evenly and motioned to the unopened bags. "I thought it might be nice to relax instead of doing homework for a change."

"You didn't think lying to my parents and then running out of the room at dinner last night was relaxing?" Maki shot back sarcastically, not ready to give up on completing homework first yet.

"Look, I'm sorry about running out. I was just scared my mom was going to murder me, so I had to get home as fast as possible." Nico explained trying to stay cool and collected. She really did want to hang out with Maki, but couldn't if the redhead got too angry.

"You couldn't just call her? What about the lying?" Maki questioned, but not as forcefully since she noticed Nico was making an effort to stay peaceful.

Nico avoided the first question; she didn't want to tell Maki that using her phone completely slipped her mind. "I only lied because your mom said she hated idols. I couldn't tell your mom what I wanted to be when I'm older, she might not of let us hang out anymore."

Maki thought about this for a second. Nico only had the best intentions in mind when lying to her parents, so she really couldn't be mad at her, even if she didn't think her mother would keep Nico and her from hanging out.

"I guess that make since. I forgive you." Maki said now back to bring her nonchalant self. That quickly changed when a pigtailed monster, aka Nico Yazawa, attached herself to the first-year. Maki's face quickly heated up.

"Aww! I knew you'd understand!" Nico cried. _More like prayed… _She thought. "Now, can we watch the movie?" Nico requested still hugging Maki and now sporting a puppy dogface.

_What's with that adorable face?! Wait, no, not adorable… _Maki thought, as she looked away, her face reddening even more.

"But homework…"

"Oh come on Maki, we can do it after. Please?" Nico asked, pouting again.

"…Okay, but you have to work afterwards." Maki agreed, but not because of the puppy dogface. Maki couldn't fall for that, she just didn't want to listen to Nico whine, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Yeah!" Nico yelped and finally released Maki. She headed straight for the grocery bag and pulled out a rental movie and various unhealthy foods.

Maki rolled her eyes at the amount of junk food Nico brought, then grabbed the DVD to insert in the player. Nico plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Just grab whatever you want." Nico said as she munched on her chips.

Maki randomly pulled out a chocolate bar; she figured if she didn't grab anything Nico would force her to take something. Maki sat at the end of the couch as the previews started, Nico crunching on chips loudly at the other end of the couch. Maki was slowly getting more and more annoyed with the chewing as the previews came to an end, but right as the movie started Nico put up the chips and stared intently at the screen. _Good. _Maki thought. _I was going to have to strangle her if Nico kept up with the chewing. _Maki turned her attention back to the screen, but was disrupted again when a certain someone kept scooting closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Maki inquired as Nico stopped once her right side of her body was pressed to Maki. Maki's cheeks began to heat up against her will.

"It's cold." Nico responded, still focused on the TV.

Maki sighed. "Go get a blanket, lazy."

"No, a blankets too hot. I'm fine." Nico justified.

Maki sighed again, but didn't force Nico to move. Instead she turned back to the movie and paid attention as best as she could. Maki found that it was actually very hard to watch a movie when someone kept moving around and cuddling up to you, but from the parts of the movie she did pay attention to ended up being weird. The movie was about two girls seeing this boy they have a crush on run into a wall. Whenever he wakes up, the two girls convince him he has amnesia and that he is dating one of the girls; trouble ensues. The movie was funny at some parts, but only Nico laughed; it was hard to find something funny when the person beside you kept shaking uncontrollably. Maki had to admit, Nico laughing was pretty funny, but she kept that to herself and just smiled whenever the third-year started up. Halfway through the movie, Nico's head fell on Maki shoulder. Maki tried to shrug her off, side cuddling was enough touching for her, but Nico's head flopped back down.

_Is she sleeping? _Maki thought as she peered around Nico's hair to see if her eyes were closed. _She is! _Maki groaned, what was she supposed to do now. She didn't want to move Nico because she might wake her and that would be impolite. Maki sighed and decided to just leave the older Muse member where she was. Maki, not really captivated by the movie, stared at Nico's sleeping face, and in the position she was in, had no choice but to smell Nico's hair. _Strawberries?_ Maki questioned herself wondering what type of shampoo Nico used. _She looks so peaceful, compared to her usual energetic self. _Maki thought as she yawned. Nico's lips were slightly parted in a smile, she must have been dreaming of something nice, and she breathed shallowly through her nose. Nico shifted positions and grabbed on to Maki's arm like a teddy bear. Red leaked into Maki's cheeks; she turned her head to hide her blush even though no one was there. _She can't help it; she's sleeping, stop blushing! _Maki reprimanded herself as she yawned again. _She'll probably wake up in a minute. It won't hurt if I just rest my eyes until then. _She leaned her head back on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of Nico's steady breathing and the movie in the background.


End file.
